wckdfandomcom-20200215-history
The Founding
Our Founding Years ago, the Sun had scorched our world; a coronal mass ejection from the Sun struck the Earth, severely disrupting the biosphere, killing billions across the Earth through fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. What remained of the Earth was scarred by the catastrophe. Almost everywhere between the tropics was now a wasteland; barren as a desert, covering cities, regions, whole nations even to destruction, heat, and radiation. Everywhere outside of the tropics now suffered from major climate-changes and partial weather-swings. The melting of the polar ice caps caused tsunamis to envelop major cities like New York, while hurricanes, caused by new warm winds reaching the world’s oceans, destroyed the few coastal sanctuaries that remained. Wildfires and city-fires were widespread; the land fell to chaos and death. But, all hope was not lost, as some nations managed to survive the onslaught of the Sun’s wrath, and formed a new confederation known as the ‘“Post Flares Coalition”, abbreviated as the “PFC”. They consisted of surviving members of organisations like the United Nations, the EU, and nations like the United States, Russia, the United Kingdom, France, Italy, and Germany. They began taking stocks of supplies, and started the construction of bases and safe zones around the world for safety. The headquarters was set in Alaska. The Post Flare Coalition began working on humanitarian projects all around the globe, saving and providing shelter for those who were affected by these terrible events. As the situation finally began to improve, reports of a terrifying new issue rapidly reached the PFC's ears. The people called it the Flare; a sickness in the mind. At first, the PFC believed it a false rumour, and that disease was from a sizable issue, but that changed when rumours turned to symptoms exhibited by the people they sworn to protect. Symptoms became protests. Protests became riots. Chaos and anarchy ensued as masses of infected people, falsely believing that the PFC didn't want to help them, fought back at the Coalition's attempts at quarantining infected regions. The cities that were once known far and wide as the new Eden were now in disarray. The leading council of the Coalition knew that their efforts to recover the once safe cities were in vain, and, due to their free falling amount of supplies, they made their decision: every PFC base, city, and staff member was to evacuate to the PFC's only remaining settlement - Providence, safe only due to its remote surroundings being in a secluded valley in the middle of the Scorch. The evacuation was success. Providence rapidly began to grow as the Coalition invested everything they had in to its growth and well-being. Word spread about an "oasis in an endless desert", and the city grew exponentially. Even with the city's new industry allowing them to regain their lost assets, the PFC continues to fall into decline. They knew that the city's secure tunnel checkpoints - their only defence against non-supporters and the infected - would not last forever, and that finding the cure to this disease was now of the highest importance. They founded the World Catastrophe: Killzone Department specifically for this purpose, and invested everything they had to ascertain its swift establishment. The PFC collapsed one year later. Every connection with the outside bases had now been cut. WCKD was now on its own. WCKD assumed control of the city the very same day of the Coalition's dissolution, and rapidly began putting their newfound power to use. They opened up new bases all across the Earth as listening stations, as the first breakthrough in cure research had surfaced. All goes well. WCKD's public support was high inside the city, but low in the rest of the World due to its involuntary 'Immune safety' protocol, taking immunes into their care in hopes of aiding in cure research. Then, what was feared became reality: the quarantine checkpoint, Providence's last defence, was overrun. The city was now in chaos. WCKD's 'Zone Control' were split up dealing with one threat after another, with attacks and sporadic outbreaks occurring all about Providence. This forced WCKD to instigate "Operation: Providence Safe Zone". The plan was simple: construct a large defensive wall around city's most populous area that would defend against the infected, while allowing the city to continue proliferating in safer conditions. The Safe Zone is a shear success, and grows rapidly to accommodate citizens outside the wall. The city inside the wall became known as 'The Providence Safe Zone', a refuge for WCKD HQ and the uninfected. The rapidly deteriorating city beyond the wall simply was dubbed 'The Outskirts', an increasingly lawless area with few safe streets. The outer-city was in anarchy, and WCKD made their decision. They cut the power to the Outskirts - evaporating the last spark in a dying world beyond the wall. Welcome to our world. Welcome to the Last City. Category:Last City Category:WCKD